


Page 32 of Clint Barton's Nesting Tales

by wolfelements



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asgard has OmegaVerse done RIGHT, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Biting, Bruce Banner Knows Lots of Things, Butter & Bacon Popcorn resides here, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Knotting, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Mating, Nesting Clint Barton, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is an Ancient Snowflake, The Omega Chooses the Alpha, Thor Does Homework, Thor's hilariously booming voice, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Topping from the Bottom, loki is a gentleman, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/wolfelements
Summary: Tony was happy to sit back and watch the surrounding hilarity, Bruce and Thor were certainly creating enough of it. But then Loki happened and Asgard gentlemanly behavior regarding omegas happened.ORIn which there is comedy, Asgard omegaverse lecturing, explicit sex, and Steve Rogers being the ancient snowflake he once was that we adored.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 315





	Page 32 of Clint Barton's Nesting Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First Avenger fic. 
> 
> I've only written OmegaVerse once before for Supernatural, those who have read Sink Into Me will notice my stance on Omega is kinda similar here.

There was a moment when Tony Stark just kind of stood there, shrugged and then said, “Well...that was new.”

*

It all started with the First-Soon-To-Be-Weekly Night of Education. Between Steve being utterly clueless on modern culture and life and Thor being utterly clueless about everything, well, this way of going about it made sense. Steve didn’t like the crude description provided in the SHIELD pamphlets and Thor couldn’t sit still without some kind of excitement going on. So, movies it was. 

Steve naturally was drawn to the romances and epic dramas. Thor watched everything, literally everything, pretty much everything Tony thought was unhealthy for JARVIS to witness from his sensors. It was disturbing. Especially the time he walked in on Thor watching Teletubbies, badgering a poor Bruce for explanations of what each color meant. Which led to the wonderful conversation of the purple one supposedly being an omega, a conversation that led to Thor making awkward assumptions and Bruce announcing he left something on fire in his lab.

Sadly, Thor simply stood and followed him, booming voice echoing as they left.

Tony shook his head. Aliens.

*

It was all fun times for Tony, watching Bruce become increasingly distressed as Thor discovered film after film of utter crap that Bruce then had to explain was not realistic. The day Thor very somberly sat down next to Bruce and apologized for harming his delicate sensibilities (a phrase Tony still wasn’t sure Thor knew the meaning of) with the hour-long interrogation (a term Bruce later said was actually fitting) about human sex practices and whether omegas really did just want it all the time, was the day Tony saw Bruce Banner completely and uncharacteristically spaz out as he practically ran from the room.

Tony would later thank Thor for making him even richer when he had to invent a new wet-dry-or-goey-vac to clean up the horrible coffee stains on the floor and sofa, caused by Tony’s spit take and Bruce’s flailing rush to leave. It was pointed out by the lovely Miss Widow that he could have simply used a regular wet-vac, but Tony explained that since the stains were permanently dried with thicker embedded gunk beyond help, he had no choice. She didn’t bother mentioning they had dried while he was making his new cleaning toy.

Tony donated the Stark Suction Prestige Vacuum proceeds to a few orphanages to keep her from scowling at him when she caught the machine happily cleaning her room one day, glaring even harder when Tony declared, “She loves you!”

It was soon after that Bruce stormed into the room with a confused Thor tailing after him, waving a very brightly colored BlueRay box in the air. “Who gave him this?”

Silence.

“I am serious, who gave him this movie?” Bruce growled, the deep sound echoing through the room. Tony took a step back. “Because whichever one of you thought it would be hilarious to have Thor watch a movie on the-the-the-”

“It is a documentary,” Thor defended. “I wished to learn more of your ways. Your omegas are not the same as they are in Asgard.”

Tony walked over and snatched the BlueRay from Bruce’s hand. “The Taming of the Omega: the truth behind Omega customs and sexual desires.”

“That is not a documentary,” Bruce snapped. “That’s some jerk Alpha’s attempt of ownership, rape and enslavement, glorified for pornographic consumption and I want to know who gave this to Thor! This is brainwashing!”

“So you did not like it when I pinned you to your workstation and nibbled on your neck?” Thor asked.

Bruce turned a weird mix of red and green, making Tony step back once more. It was then they noticed Clint’s small figure trying to slide along the wall to the safety of the door. Natasha cleared her throat, and he paused, trying to look sheepish but utterly failing at looking anything but guilty. “Clint…”

“It was just a joke, I didn’t think Thor would take it seriously,” Clint shrugged as he started to move toward the door again. “Besides, Bruce wasn’t getting the hints and Thor needed a nudge to make a move and I do believe my oven is on.”

Clint was gone before any of them could react.

Tony decided to fix everything by saying to Bruce, “Maybe you should show him what you like?”

“I would happily commit to your instruction!” Thor boomed, clearly approving of this idea. 

*

Steve was simply content to read and watch the occasional film. Natasha brought him educational books on history and culture. Not much had changed, not really. Just omegas had. Steve was from a time when omegas were not happy unless owned and treated as, well, delicate mates to be protected and shown off at any given moment. Omegas were supposed to make their alphas proud, while also standing in the background.

Tony could tell Steve was going to take a while to wrap his head around modern omegas. Especially omegas like Bruce. Even more so omegas like Tony. Tony was fine giving him his space to learn, he really was.

But Steve diving to protect him in every battle was starting to wear on Tony’s nerves.

“He only does it to me,” Tony whined, scratching his cheek with one grease covered hand.

Bruce looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the one that keeps drawing the attention of the bad guys, remember? You’re putting yourself in potential danger, just for the fun of it.”

“They appreciate my glorious wit,” Tony said smugly. “Besides, I can defend myself.”

“And proudly you do, my shield brother!” Thor exclaimed from where he was sitting in front of Bruce’s laptop, watching a show that Bruce had deemed proper when it came to omega courting in their world. The intense concentration on Thor’s face was rather adorable.

“What if…” Bruce hummed thoughtfully.

“What if what?” Tony asked suspiciously. 

“What if this is Steve’s confused, boy-scout way of...courting you? He might like you,” Bruce said, looking at him with expectant eyes, like Tony was going to start throwing things like a two-year-old or something.

Oh, Tony would show him a hissy-fit beyond all belief. And he opened his mouth to do just that.

Thor burst into wall shaking guffaws from his little movie theater corner. “Bruce jests, my friend! Does your nose not work at all? The Mighty Captain's attention is held elsewhere. No, Steve Rogers is fiercely protective of our Tony Stark not for his own desires, but to protect you until the mate intended for you is found.”

“That’s barbaric,” Tony muttered, ignoring his own blush.

“I can’t disagree with you there,” Bruce said.

“I am confused,” Thor piped up. “Is not your destined mate the greatest joy, the greatest love to cherish and protect? I am proud to say I defended my brother’s honor against many a foe who would look to tarnish him for his one true mate.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, searching for something to say against that bombardment of Asgardian romance. “Why am I not surprised Loki is an omega and a virgin?”

“Loki is an alpha! And I never said he was a virgin, just untouched by mating” Thor laughed. “You humans confuse the body and soul so often, it’s no wonder you view an omega as weak. Try telling an Asgard omega not to fight, they will cut you to the ground!”

“Well, at least your mate has the right idea,” Tony informed Bruce.

“We’re not--”

“Try telling him that,” Tony interrupted. They both looked over at Thor, who was once again engrossed with his ‘education’. The scratching of the tiny pencil in his hands as he took notes really just sealed the image in Tony’s head for all eternity.

*

Tony fully expected Bruce to avoid the tension with Thor for a little longer, but leave it to The Big Guy to take care of that for all of them. Tony was once again verbally baiting at all the jelly things Dr. Doom had cooked up - and Tony was pretty sure that’s all it was, food that got cooked in a contaminated pot that Dr. Doom had released into the wild so he wouldn’t have to kill them himself - while making a point to simply ignore Captain America and just have some fun. Across the way, Thor was pulling down lightning, causing the little critters to burst like exploding Jell-O, creating a strange burnt lime scent in the air. All in all, it was an awesome battle.

Until a larger than life jelly thing came running around the corner of one buildings and made straight for Thor, one jiggly arm swing sending the thunder god flying into one of Tony’s favorite café’s. 

There was a second when no one reacted, then a roar filled the air and Bruce Banner, who had been happy being less green and helping the police keep civilians away from the perimeter, was bursting from his clothes, showing off rippling green muscles the size of a sedan. And boy, was he pissed. That jelly thing didn’t stand a chance, it was pulverized into mush within a few seconds. The pure rage behind it was terrifying and the immediate way The Big Guy turned away like nothing had happened was slightly disconcerting.

Then Bruce’s large alter-ego went straight for Thor, who was struggling to get up. The god was coughing through the dust when Big Green reached in and plucked him up and proceeded to cradle him in his arms. Tony stared when he realized it wasn’t rumbling he was hearing, but actual purring. They all stood there, the tiny creatures destroying everything around them forgotten, as Thor proceeded to cuddle into The Green Guy’s massive chest, a big grin on his face. 

“This has got to be your lot’s worst clean up I’ve ever seen,” a voice drawled. Tony tore his eyes away from the bizarre sight of Thor kissing that green cheek to see Loki standing on top of a knocked over semi-truck, zapping the remaining jelly things with a bored sweep of his staff. Loki finally looked over at what had captured their attention, only to go impossibly whiter than he already was. “Thor, what are you doing?”

“Basking in the glow of love, little brother!” Thor boomed, face half-hidden from a large green hand petting his head.

Loki was silent for a very long time, long enough for Tony to notice Steve slowly moving between Loki and him, uneasy glares darting between the two of them. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the circus. “Well, they have been hinting at it, but leave it to Jolly-Green to make an honest man out of Thor.”

“Omegas always make the first move if it’s meant to be, Tony Stark!” Thor informed them joyfully.

“Oh dear god,” Tony mumbled, covering his eyes to avoid the gentle giant kissing the top of Thor’s head. “I’m not sure if I want to be there when Bruce realizes what happened.”

“This is absurd,” Loki said snidely. “Thor, I demand to return home with you and interrogate this...beast. This is no way for a prince to behave."

“It is love!” Thor’s voice was slightly muffled as he appeared to be trying to suck on a green neck at the same time.

“Stark, I demand a presence in your Tower,” Loki said, turning to him. The word tower was clearly capitalized to show emphasis, because no one could out drama a chaos god. “I will not abide by my brother being in any way harmed by this beast. I refuse to sit by while the creature within shows affection and the man is not interested. Thor will not be hurt by this.”

“Since when do you two get along?” Hawkeye asked from his perch on the roof of the nearest gas station. A year ago Hawkeye would have been throwing his own fit with Loki being within the same block as him, but a bored Loki apparently likes to save lives and Hawkeye couldn’t help but warm up to the random and bizarre ways Loki did so.

“I’ve seen your omegas and alphas run around as though they have no heart,” Loki snarled. “I will not let your kind play the same game with my brother, frustrating as it may be to even care. In this we fully agree on.”

*

There was a Trickster God in their home and no one was able to get him to leave. Even JARVIS declined to assist, stating family matters of such importance should not be interfered with. Tony was, later, planning to blame Steve for talking romance and soul mates to JARVIS when he couldn’t sleep. Because this was crap.

Loki was everywhere.

Tony could smell him everywhere. It was like Loki made a point to be in a room right before Tony was. It was driving him insane.

“It’s driving me insane,” Tony grumbled, flipping through channels while Clint looked up at the ceiling vent with longing.

“You could stop talking about him,” Clint said.

“Maybe I would if he’d leave,” Tony snapped.

“Dude, it’s your house,” Clint pointed out. Clint stretched and propped his feet on the coffee table with a content sigh. “Besides, Steve is keeping him far away from you. Why do you think you barely see him?”

“I smell him everywhere,” Tony hissed in frustration.

“Yeah, cause ten minutes before you came in here Steve was in here glaring Loki out of the room,” Clint told him.

“Wait...what?”

*

Bruce and Tony weren’t usually on the same heat schedule, something that probably helped save the world a few times. Having them both out of the battle for a week wasn’t something any of them wanted to worry about. So naturally, Tony’s heat was triggered by the overpowering intensity of Bruce’s mating heat.

Because that was just how Tony’s life worked these days.

Romance novels made a heat sound much more dramatic than it actually was, thankfully. Outside of actual sex with a compatible alpha, Tony was just extremely horny and hungry. Not to mention a mix of weepy and angry and yes, there was the whole slick issue. He was certain Bruce was being waited on hand and foot, the lucky bastard, and Tony was not afraid to admit he was jealous. Grumbling, Tony curled deeper into his knitted throw blanket and stared blankly at the television.

A growl ripped from his throat when the screen changed from How It’s Made - the ultimate Tony Stark comfort show - to something about baby hyenas. Which, okay, cute, but it was still a full-fledged offense in Tony’s mind. No one interrupted Tony’s Heat and TV Time, all capitals as thus a moment deserved. Winding himself up for a showdown, the scent of Loki hit his nose before his eyes landed on the man. He stared, fighting down a groan of frustration, as Loki sat at the end of the couch, eyes on the television and ignoring Tony entirely.

Fine, that was just fine. Loki wanted to ignore him, when Tony knew the smell of his heat alone had to be driving Loki insane? That was fine by Tony, because Tony was - as Clint and Bruce and JARVIS was quick to point out - well, Tony was a total snot. So he ignored Loki right back.

He ignored Loki setting food next to him when his stomach growled. 

He ignored Loki refilling his water - ice cubes and all - when the glass wasn’t even empty yet.

He tried, but had difficulty, ignoring Loki when the god kept him from falling over as he trudged to the bathroom with one leg numb.

It wasn’t before the smell of petunias hit his nose that Tony realized he was about to attempt to order Loki to bring him a comic book without ‘communicating’. Which would have been an amazing use of non-verbalization. Regardless, “Oh, gross, really?”

Bruce scowled at him and Tony really, really did not need to know a satisfied Bruce left the scent of petunias and honey everywhere, one person in particular. Tony stared at him, glanced back at Thor - who was standing in the background in all his glistened muscled glory, smug face and half-nakedness telling everyone what was going on - and sighed, “Huh.”

“I am here in Thor’s stead,” Bruce said in such a serious voice even Natasha, hovering in the kitchen, snorted.

“Thor,” Loki hissed it out like a snake, “with me.”

Tony blinked, watching them leave, before turning back to Bruce. “What?”

“Thor, well, we are worried you are taking advantage of Loki,” Bruce said, before leaning back like he expected Tony to explode.

Tony made a weird choking, coughing laugh sound. “I’m sorry, what?”

“He’s been doting on you for three days, clearly making his intent known and you’ve just... accepted everything without even talking to him,” Bruce pointed out. “Tony, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but honestly couldn’t think of anything to say. He was used to alphas being like that, giving him stuff and being a big eyed doting thing but while only wanting him on his hands and knees. He pulled away from Bruce, thinking of the only serious attempt. Obadiah. Obie was always like that, from the moment Tony reached maturity. And he had been so insistent and Tony nearly caved, from the emotional stress alone, desperately ignoring the invasion of personal space and right to touch. That had been right before Afghanistan, right before he found a better strength than Merchant of Death (or The Deadly Omega, as some idiots called him.)

“He’s not talking to me, why should I talk to him?” Tony combated, allowing the last lingering taint of the heat to take control.

Bruce scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What did you say when Thor handed me his notes of the documentary of Omega Rights, like he was handing in homework and hoping he didn’t fail?”

“To take it easy on the loud bastard,” Tony mumbled. “I see what you mean.”

“Right! Which is why Thor and I think you need to go on a date,” Bruce said, looking very pleased with himself.

*

Thor and Bruce get many excuses from Tony and, oddly enough, Loki. So instead of an out of the town on Tony’s money kind of date, they're forced onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn with butter and...bacon bits? “What is this?”

“Is this not how humans eat popcorn?” Thor asked, hitting play on the movie and letting Bruce yank him out the room.

“I was also under the impression you all put bacon on everything,” Loki commented, casually taking some and turning to the movie.

Bacon-butter popcorn turned out to be amazing, but Brokeback Mountain does not. Oh, it’s a good movie, one of Tony’s guilty gay pleasures, but with Loki watching, well...the God of Mischief apparently can make a joke out of everything. Tony is very certain Bruce meant for them to get all heated up, not for Tony to finally give into the laughter he was holding in and fall off the couch.

He lands on his back between the couch and the coffee table, still chuckling. He sees Loki lean forward, a small smile growing on his face. “Oh shut up and help me up.”

The bowl had magically disappeared as Loki grabs his hand and hauls him up, purposely tilting awkwardly so Tony practically lands on him. It’s all on purpose, clearly, but Tony doesn’t really care. Loki has been in the Tower the entire time he was in heat, sat next to him and fed him even. Most alphas who were interested wouldn’t be able to do that, the instinctive drive to mate would have led to a lot of unwanted touching. Even worse, though Tony’s brain ignores those memories.

Loki takes a deep breath, eyes dilating and showing he clearly smells the last traces of heat on Tony. And yet he doesn’t move, just waits for Tony to sit up, watching as Tony adjusts his shirt. Loki speaks, his voice low and soft, “Did you want to finish the movie?”

Tony narrows his eyes. “You okay? You are acting weirder than, oh, the whole week you’ve been here.”

Loki smiles in a way that softens the sharpness of his face and he looks, well, adorable. “I’m up for whatever you’d like. It’s a date after all. And, well, maybe you should have a say in it.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say. He’d dated quite a bit, but it had always been ‘she wanted to go there’ and ‘he wanted to stay there’. Tony just usually went along for the ride due to this innate need to make people happy, a side product of being an omega that had blown out of proportion due to certain parts of his past that he didn’t feel the need to get into. Even if it was a conversation in his own head.

“Tomorrow night I have a gala for non-charity reasons,” Tony said, standing up. “Be dressed fancy and prepared to make a mess of things.”

Loki’s smile wasn’t really soft this time. Tony got the sensation he was about to release a shark amongst the rich and snotty. He couldn’t wait.

*

“What are you doing?” Tony asked as Steve stepped up behind him and started messing with his tailored suit. Well, just the jacket, but Tony froze, unable to bring himself to bat the man’s hands away. It wasn’t like Steve was touching him inappropriately, it was more brotherly and brisk than anything.

“I’m putting a knife in your inner pocket,” Steve said softly and in full serious-mode. “Don’t be afraid to use it.”

“Steve,” Tony started, exasperated. He glanced up in the mirror, past Steve’s brilliant blues, to see Loki emerging from the elevator. He was dressed to kill, his outfit honestly not much different from it was in that museum some place that Tony really couldn’t, because wow….Tony remembered to breathe. Damn. “Damn.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder and scowled. He leaned into Tony and whispered, “Just stab and twist.”

“Oh my god,” Tony exclaimed, shoving the man away.

*

Loki was laughing, fully and loudly with no care of the flashing of camera lights and that they were walking up an actual red carpet to the gala of...Tony really needed to start remembering what these were for. He just smiled, watching Loki chuckle. “Stab and twist?”

“Hopefully I don’t need it,” Tony said. “Now, you have to help me remember whose gala this is. That’s always been Pepper’s job, but if you plan to date me it turns to you to become as long-suffering as she was.”

Loki looked highly amused. “You really don’t know?”

“It’s all the same people as last time,” Tony hissed, before waving at one photographer.

“It’s for Hammer Industries. To rub your nose in their smarts, most like,” Loki told him.

“Ugh, seriously?” Tony slumped for a moment, before straightening his tie with careful finger motions, betraying a hint of nerves to Loki in the process. “Well, time to show Hammer I once again got a prettier alpha than he’ll ever be. I swear he only invites me cause he thinks I’ll someday come alone and he’d get a chance to knot me in the utility closet.”

Loki’s hand travelled to his lower back in an almost possessive caress.

“Worry not, Emerald Wizard, we’ll show him pretty.”

*

Justin Hammer touched Tony Stark once.

The internet exploded in a frenzy over the small video clip that emerged, whole groups emerging to slap the hashtags #nomeansno and #omegapride on them.

Steve Rogers strutted for all he was worth, trying to claim it was all his idea for days before Natasha shut him up.

Loki was turned on beyond belief, and was sad he didn’t even get to be a part of the rescue, though he did enjoy seeing the clip of him growling and holding Tony afterward. It was enough to calm the instincts in him raging.

Justin Hammer was awaiting a pending assault charge, thanks to following Tony Stark into the bathroom and aggressively shoving him into the wall, his own body moving to pin Tony. 

Tony Stark was brushed away with no chance of charges for pulling out the small pocket knife Steve had given him, flipping it open, and stabbing Hammer in the thigh. Twist, included.

*

“I officially find myself uncertain on how to approach you,” Loki said one morning when Tony stumbled into the kitchen for some coffee.

“Uhh, we’ve had three dates and you’re still sleeping on Thor’s couch. We see each other all the time,” Tony mumbled, breathing in the happiness in a cup Loki handed him. 

“Yes,” Loki said, sighing.

“Huh?” Tony narrowed in on the man before him, drawing in a sharp breath. Uncertainty was rolling off of Loki as the god glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

“If...if you’re not interested, please, let me know before your next heat,” Loki said in a distracted tone. “I feel it would be best for me to not be here if that is the case. Forgive me, but I need to speak with my brother.”

Tony watched him leave in confusion, then hurt. Of course, he’d mess this up. It’s what he did. 

“Dude, just go talk to Bruce,” Clint said, startling Tony as the man in question stuck his head out of a larger vent behind him. Clint’s blonde hair was thankfully short enough it didn’t dangle, but in other situations Tony would have mocked him. Good thing for Clint, he wasn’t really feeling it at the moment. “He’s the omega expert on Asgardian alphas, right?”

“I hate you,” Tony said.

“And I take that as so much love,” Clint snarked back before his head disappeared. There was a clang, then an echoing voice, “Do it before I tell Bruce !”

Tony slid onto a stool and sipped his coffee. He wasn’t going to take advice from a single beta whose response to relationship questions was ‘oh, I got something…’

Except he was. Tony down his coffee fast. Then got more, before heading down the three floors to Bruce’s lab.

*

Bruce was hovered over a microscope when Tony popped up out of nowhere with a quick ‘hey’ that sent Bruce nearly falling back, hand on his heart. “What the-? What, Tony?”

“Okay, so I’ve got some questions about Loki and you are the only one who can answer them. Except Thor, but I think he’s busy giving Loki a bad-advised game plan.” Tony sucked a breath, trying to remember to breathe while talking.

Bruce took off his glasses and looked upwards like the ceiling could cure cancer. There was a huff from Tony, because honestly? This was serious, the kind that needed capitals if Tony was actually childish enough to use them. Which he still claimed he wasn’t, no matter what everyone else thought.

“Bruce, this is Ser-” Tony started, clearly whining.

“Stop,” Bruce said, holding up a hand. “I get that it’s serious. So let’s go into my office, away from the flammable chemicals, and sit down for an Asgardian lesson on alphas.”

“That’s all I asked for,” Tony muttered, following.

“So, what do you need to know?” Bruce sat behind his desk, hands folded in front of him and his face extremely composed and intense. Tony felt like he was being held behind after school for something he should have known, but was clueless. “Just ask whatever you need.”

“He’s not aggressive,” Tony blurted out. “Thor was around you constantly, following you even when you didn’t want him to. Loki is...hesitant. With all the crazy magic rage he gets into in battle, I’m not seeing a lick of it and it’s...creeping me out.”

Bruce watched him a moment. “You think Loki doesn’t actually like you. In a world without omegas and alphas, Loki’s intentions would be perfectly clear. But....”

“Just tell me I’m crazy and let me go back to my lab where it doesn’t smell like...what have you been letting Thor eat in here?” Tony grumbled out.

“Look, Asgard doesn’t produce children often,” Bruce said softly. “It’s led to a culture that is, honestly, astounding. Omegas aren’t known until their late teens, about a thousand years for them really. Alpha personalities show sooner. By then an omega has already learned what battle is like, fought it themselves, behaved as an alpha. Omegas are warriors in Asgard. Actually, Thor tells me the bond between an omega and their alpha is such a strong force in battle that it alone has stopped wars. No one wants to mess with the potential destruction of a death in a fully bonded and battle seasoned pair. Even imagine if it was an army of pairs.”

“Okay, so Loki’s clearly cool with me being a badass and flying around in a metal suit. Same for Thor and the green side of you,” Tony nodded, then waved his hand. “But, there is still…?”

“Lack of touch, passion, smelling, growling when someone else gets near?” Bruce asked, smiling slightly.

“Yes,” Tony said in a pathetic whine.

“Apparently that’s a Midgardian thing, for an alpha to strut up and take what they feel is already theirs and be domineering.” Bruce looked away for a moment. “Do you remember when Thor nearly got arrested last year and only me and Steve could get him to calm down? Remember?”

“Yeah, he said some guy was abusing his girl,” Tony said, frowning.

“It was his first time seeing an alpha just outright and in public trying to just take what they thought was owed to them because the omega smiled at them, instead of romancing their way into an omega’s heart.” Bruce shrugged. “Thor had been horrified. He refused to look at the two of us for weeks, remember? He kept fighting Steve in the gym, so upset that an alpha would act that way he could only take it out on another alpha.”

“God, humans are fucked up, aren’t we?” Tony asked. Because what Thor did often get upset about was that very thing and Tony never looked past Thor being a stand-up guy to the actual reason behind it. “So, with Loki…?

“Loki isn’t actually Asgardian, but he was raised with those values,” Bruce pointed out. “On top of it, from what little I could get out with them, the Jotun society is even slower to bear children. Omegas choose everything leading up to that. Omegas are in control of everything. And I do mean everything - home life, education, ruling the land. Literally an exact opposite of Midgard. From my understanding, what little Thor knows about Loki’s father? There are strong indications he was an omega.”

“Shit, so Loki was raised in an equal society, but has the instincts of an omega-dominated society, and he’s now on the fucked up thing we call Earth, where alphas still wish they could drag us back to their man caves when they feel like it?” Tony asked, his voice sounding weak because what? How confused could Loki secretly be? “Why did he even stay here? Like, he could have gone anywhere, and he came here?”

“It was part of the custody agreement,” Bruce said. “As long as Thor can keep an eye on him, he’s essentially free. Midgard was the best, since Thor didn’t want to leave. Thor would have fought him tooth and nail on that one.”

Tony snorted and looked Bruce up and down, “I wonder why?”

“Get out of my office,” Bruce said, pointing to the door.

*

It was then that Tony Stark just kind of stood there outside Bruce’s office and taking in all he learned. He shrugged and then said, “Well...that was new.”

*

Tony didn’t do things part way. No, no one could ever claim that. It had led to Pepper nearly having a heart attack while also having her hand in his chest. It had been Tony agreeing to the War Machine going into American government battle, but only if Rhodey did it. It had him grabbing a nuke and taking it for a joyride into the dark and scary and okay, Tony, breathe, you are just fine and alive.

And it also had him in full Iron Man gear landing on Thor’s - and now Bruce’s - balcony where Thor was clearly having a brother moment, if Loki’s little brother whiny face was any indication, and interrupting it in the most dramatic way possible.

That being holding his hand out, repulsor lit up and ready. Thor didn’t need to know it was on its stun setting, because Tony needed him to look extremely startled, because Tony being awesome and scary was the whole point. Which worked, even to the point that Thor suddenly had Mjolnir in his hand. Thor cleared his throat. “Friend Stark, please do not throw my brother out or...throw him off the building. I know that you have had a history of this in the past--”

When Tony spoke, he made sure the speaker amplified his voice in a very direct and determined way. Also, aggressive. Can’t forget that.

“Thor, I ask that you back away from the alpha. In fact, I ask you run, run for me. Just run away,” Tony said, because eight cups of coffee in forty-five minutes created this plan and he was a little high-strung.

“I will stand down if you promise no harm comes to him,” Thor said, lowering his voice like he was for once not trying to shatter glass.

For Loki’s part? He was leaning back in his chair, ankles crossed with a smirk on his face. The bastard.

Tony thought for a moment, before smiling brightly. Thankfully they couldn’t see it, which would have ruin the vibe he was going with. He stepped forward with decisive steps, forcing Thor to back into the line of windows leading to the door. Then Tony ignored him entirely by reaching out to a surprised Loki and snatching him up. Loki made a startled sound, latching on to him to keep from falling - as well as to keep from being thrown over Tony’s shoulder like some kind of damsel - a word Tony was certain Loki would use.

“I’ll have him back when I feel like it. Bruce and Pepper are in charge,” Tony stated. 

Thor's giant grin was utterly inappropriate, but since Loki wasn’t actually complaining? Tony merely set off into the air, pausing a few miles away for Loki to use his magic to get more comfortable. After all he was a prince, one must look dignified. Tony nodded, smirking at how Loki was arrogant miles above the ground.

*

They stopped in Tulsa for some Braum’s burger’s and ice cream, fly-thru of course. The place would never be the same.

It had hit nightfall by then, so Tony stopped at Third Bridge, Colorado to see if Loki saw any ghost stuff happening. Loki pretended, but eventually the laughing fit they had made sure no ghosts would show up. It also woke up the only living person in a three-mile radius, shot-gun in hand.

They did, by Loki’s request, stop in New Mexico at Thor’s landing site. They wandered around and Tony removed the armor, so they could go into the tiny town for a bit. They ate an actual dinner at the diner Thor had been. The stop was complete with a visit to Jane, Loki having to pull Tony away from the science, while Darcy was taking photos right and left. Jane did promise to let Thor know they were fine, before she grabbed Darcy’s phone, arguing with her omega over whether the photos were Instagram appropriate.

It was early morning, after a few random stops along the way to give his suit a rest and, well, give someone the date he always wished he could since creating the suit, that they landed at his Malibu home. Tony stepped in first, allowing his lovely machines to store away the suit while lights lit up all around them.

He walked through to the living room and threw himself on the couch, head against the pillow next to the arm, one leg up and bent, the other dangling to the ground. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a small groan as he settled, fully aware of what he was showing off. “So, enjoying yourself?”

Loki hovered by the door, looking almost shyly at the ground. And Tony had never been so turned on, never had an alpha actually be shy and practically obedient with him. “I am certain that that was...I’m assuming it was-”

“The date I promised you? Please don’t tell me you thought it was the gala thing? Those are for show,” Tony laughed, soberly quickly at the frustrated look Loki gave him. “I didn’t fully understand why you act this way with me. Bruce had to explain culture and instinct, ugh. Soft science. But I think I get it now?”

Loki walked over and sat down between Tony’s legs. Tony had to ignore the fact that all Loki had to do was lean, shift maybe? Then Tony would have him on him, pinning him down and yes. Sucking in a breath, Tony focused on Loki’s body language, trying to read him. The god had his hand out, hovering above Tony’s knee. Tony wanted to yell for Loki to touch him, just touch and take, because Tony was definitely ready to give.

“I like it,” Tony said instead. “I like that you don’t think I’m delicate. I like that you let me basically kidnap you in front of your brother. And, my god, I love that you respect me. You respect me for my mind and power and probably the suit, I don’t know. Also, my wit, can’t leave that out. But you actually are sitting back and letting an omega dictate things, when I know all you want to do is pin me to this couch and growl into my neck.”

Loki let out a dry, deep laugh. “So now you know. Which is why I need to know if this is what you want.”

Tony finally sat up, allowing his bent leg to wrap around Loki so he could get closer. “I’m not from Asgard. I’m not from Jotunhiem. I’m Tony Stark from Midgard, who was born as a weak omega that was determined to live up to a single phrase meant for alphas: Stark men are made of iron. I’m just stubborn, I’m not unique.”

“You are of iron, of every metal your earth has,” Loki said softly. “I am a god of mischief whose comrades thought beneath them. I was useful when I saved them and tossed away when I could not. I have been called omega when not in my brother’s range most my life. I honor you for fighting as you had and still do. It had been assumed I would be an omega, you know. I accepted the part before I even presented, something that went to my head I’m sure. Imagine my surprise when it turned out I was an alpha.”

“Bruce said a thousand years was basically teen-hood for you guys, when we here present,” Tony commented, knowing he was fishing.

“Yes,” Loki said, sounding a bit more nervous.

“How old are you?” Tony asked.

*

So maybe Tony overreacted. He was feeling overprotective of Loki and was, at the time, hoping for naughty touching. But when he learned that Loki was basically eighteen years old or so in Earth/Midgard time, he needed a moment to freak out and a few drinks. Dear god he was going to try to make serious moves on a teenager.

Though him being a teenager made the invasion make more sense. Loki wasn’t really...well, let’s just say Tony was certain an adult would be so much worse. And less likely to pout in the middle of a battle or act like he was letting a terrifying uncle down or something. 

Tony had a moment to wonder if he should get himself arrested, cause: teenager.

“Please,” Clint said, rolling his eyes while Tony curled in a ball feeling sorry for himself and Natasha felt the need to guard the other door. “He’s not a teenager, not anymore.”

“Oh, come on!” Tony yelled, jumping up. There was an annoyed growl behind Natasha, which explained her presence. Steve Rogers was an agitated and confused alpha at the moment. His pack was going through, well, all this, and he had no say. They really needed to get him a boyfriend. Like that omega he kept going for runs with in Central Park. 

(He thought they didn’t know, because it wasn’t like they could really smell anything. Steve Rogers was a gentleman, dang it, and he would wine and dine his crush with the greatest of care. Or until Sam got frustrated and told Steve what to do, because he honestly didn’t know what he was doing. Steve was so confused. He was too busy getting beat up to date back in the old days.) 

“Think about it, how long ago was the New York battle?” Clint asked. “Certainly long enough for me to forgive him, and if I’m what? I’m what?”

“Stubborn birdbrain,” Tony answered, now pacing.

“So, math equations going to town and that he’s been on our planet three years? I’m pretty sure he’s legal by our terms,” Clint said, looking smug. “Come on, seriously, do you honestly think you being kind of but not really young in earth years matter when he lived over a thousand battling some crazy crap - if Thor is to be believed - for most of that time?”

Tony would have been offended if Natasha hadn’t decided to join in, “He was also in Asgard for a year before coming back. Shouldn’t he be at least 21 at this point? If this is only based on a planet’s rotation? Do we know they’re rotation in comparison to ours?”

“God, you’re making me hate math. Whatever, I hope so, because I’ve given him alcohol,” Tony said, dropping down into his seat in defeat.

“Just go get him,” the muffled, and extremely frustrated, voice of Steve Rogers yelled through the door behind Natasha. “You’re being a jerk, you know! Some of us--”

Tony ignored that part and swiftly walked - he was not going to run, this wasn’t a romance novel - to the elevator and demanded Thor’s floor. JARVIS naturally did his job, but Tony was pretty sure it was Thor that convinced his AI to play ACDC Thunderstruck. Thor probably liked to think of it as his song. Which led to Tony having a thoughtful look on his face as he pictured everyone having their own elevator music. It would be awesome.

“Tony,” Bruce greeted.

“Shh,” Tony said, holding up a hand. Natasha’s could be Alice Cooper’s Poison just to piss her off. 

“Don’t bother, he’s in his own world,” Loki said fondly.

That made Tony blink and look over. He ignored Bruce, who was holding out a cup of coffee in what was probably an attempt to keep the peace, and looked past Thor who was standing over his brother like some sentinel. Nope, Tony Stark shoved Thor away and glared at Loki. “I’m bad at math!”

Bruce made a choking noise.

“Okay, I’m awesome at math, but I’m not good at connecting it to soft science crap. In my head a number was a number, meaning 18 or 17 or something. It freaked me out. Okay? I claim to be very smart, but I don’t claim to be that about everything.” Tony paused, staring down at Loki’s wide-eyed face.

“I think we need to give these two a moment,” Bruce whispered to Thor.

“No! I need proof of this!” Tony snapped, holding out his hand like he had the gauntlet on. He turned back to Loki. “I’m a weird omega who is very confused about how to react around you.”

“I-” Loki started, only to stare in shock as Tony growled.

“Shut up,” Tony let out. He rubbed his forehead. “I was interested the moment you gave me deep-fried cheese sticks, even though you kept the television on Animal Planet. I was definitely into you when you voice-acted what the actor’s in Brokeback Mountain were thinking during the tent sex scene.”

“Anything else?” Loki asked, lips twitching.

“You fucking annoy me when you drink tea when I’m trying to enjoy my coffee, okay?” Tony snapped. “And why did you order pistachio ice cream? I mean, my god! You almost ruined our date.”

“I bet I did a lot of things wrong,” Loki said, standing so they were now face to face.

Tony stared up at him, completely ignoring Thor and Bruce watching from a distance. Tony was not afraid of viewers. “Yeah, and so did I. Look, I’m not always going to act the way I’m supposed to. I can’t be the good boy, as everyone on this planet could tell you.”

Bruce made a noise, almost like laughter.

“Exactly!” Tony exclaimed, waving his hand toward the thunder and green duo grinning at them.

Loki had a strange smile on his face, bringing out the sharpness of everything. It was like the softness was gone. “Did you think, omega, I wanted a sad pathetic thing to dictate? To have to tell them on every turn what to do? To have them make me dinner I could do better or cater to everything in the bedroom but be utterly useless elsewhere else?”

Tony felt his spine straighten. “I don’t think that now, but if I’m wrong? Better go find another omega who doesn’t have a thought in their head.”

“I don’t want that,” Loki snapped. “I want fire and metal and the burn of a harsh response followed by laughter.”

“And who is that?” Tony asked, voice softening.

Loki didn’t even speak, he rushed forward and grabbed Tony by the waist. Tony felt himself being lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall, a harsh kiss devouring him. Tony felt the impact, the vibration hitting his body just enough he let Loki lift his legs and bring them around the god’s waist. Tony latched on, it was the only thing he could do to the torrent that was Loki finally giving into his urges.

Tony was moaning, rolling his hips, trying to show Loki he was very much into what was happening. He turned his head, gathering air, and tilted his head back. Bearing his neck had always been an iffy thing. It was never done during sex, he had never wanted to bond with anyone to allow that place exposed. God, he wanted a bite or even just a hickey to leave him hard and aching for a day. He didn’t notice his hips revving up faster, but damn did the rolling growl from Loki feel delicious.

“Guys?” Bruce’s voice interrupted the haze.

Tony heard himself whine, clutching at Loki’s shoulders.

“Loki, please, he should not have this here,” Thor’s voice echoed. It was serious, enough that Loki pulled back.

Tony blinked, falling into the suddenly soft kisses Loki was giving him. Light pecks along his jaw, soft presses against his lips. Loki pulled back, having to angle his head to meet Tony’s eyes. “Tony Stark, may I take you to your bedroom? You are...possible entering heat.”

“No,” Tony said. “Not for another week.”

“Tony,” Bruce piped up, “you are, we can smell it. But, do you want Loki with you this time?”

“I can merely drop you off,” Loki said, sounding like the idea would be agony. “I will not be there if you don’t wish it.”

Tony had come there to tell Loki he wanted him, loved him, needed him. How could Loki still be unsure? He blinked, now noticing the fogginess. He gave into instinct, because for once they were in full agreement. He rolled his hips, watching Loki’s eyes widen while the god’s hand clutched him harder. “I was hoping another week to serenade you. Please, alpha.”

There was a weird sensation of something made of static and smoke wrapping around him, before he blinked and suddenly Loki was laying him out on his own bed. He gasped, the power of it briefly hugging him. He could now smell himself, a heat surging through him to the point of pain. He had been a week away, he should be able to force it back, but the soft touch of Loki’s hand sliding along his thigh and the god starting to move away simply brought it out full-blown. 

“Loki,” Tony whined, reaching for him.

Loki swiftly moved to be above him, hands placed on either side of his head and body lifted so Tony could not get any body connection. Tony felt his body rolling, hips moving and the rest of him moving as well. Like a snake that couldn’t get to it’s prey. Loki leaned his face down, let their cheeks touch. “I will give you what you ask, for you are my mate. But I must have your consent. Please, I can not touch you if you do not agree.”

Tony stilled, his mind clearing. It was the threat of Loki leaving that ensured he was fully aware. He cleared his throat and reached up to cup Loki’s face. “I was going to ask you to be with me in my next heat. Nature just sped it up. Loki, I know I need you, want you.”

Loki leaned down again, their eyes meeting. “I ask only that you be mine. I will not restrict you, merely help you and guide you. You shall be the one that keeps me alive. Will you honor the same?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed out. “I will support you, help you. I will be your conscious when you have difficulty deciding. I will be your sounding board. I will be the one that fights for you in all things that will be righteous. I will make your bed and be ready for you.”

Loki stared at him. “How do you know those words?”

“I don’t know?” Tony said, frowning. “So...no?”

“Just say in Midgardian terms that you want me, now. I need to know I’m the want, for all this, every time,” Loki said, kissing his jaw.

“In our terms?” Tony laughed. “God, just please, alpha fuck me. I need you, only you, I don’t need anyone else. You smell so perfect--”

Tony didn’t get to finish. Loki pulled back and started taking off Tony’ shirt, all talking done with. Tony felt a moment of pride, he captured him. Loki was his.

His thoughts shuttered down when his shirt was fully off. He started to feel nervous, what with the arc creator and the scars. Loki ignored his reaction and began to kiss every scar around the reactor, hands practically petting his side. It didn’t take long for Tony to start arching into it, mind growing foggy with desire. He didn’t feel desirable, but when Loki licked a lower scar, closer to his stomach, Tony felt himself arching his back. “Shit, Loki.”

“Shh,” Loki whispered, starting to take Tony’s pants off. “Please, you’re so beautiful, let me see.”

All chance of being shy went out the window when he heard the possessive growl the moment he was fully naked. Tony opened his eyes to see Loki kneeling there, clothed but clearly turned on, the god’s eyes practically glowing green as they met his. Tony didn’t even get a chance to speak before Loki’s mouth was on his, frantic hands touching every part of him. It was like Loki was possessed. Understandable since Tony’s scent of heat was slowly filling the room.

Still, Loki was delicate with him, not the rushing and near violence of an alpha near an omega in heat. Loki was practically worshiping him, a kiss on every spot of skin he found. And even though Tony was at the point he was begging Loki to just fuck him, Loki was ignoring it. No, Loki was determined to lavish on all of Tony. When Tony got desperate, with a high-pitched whine he rolled over and presented himself. He didn’t care that he was sticking his ass in the air, god he needed his alpha.

Loki pulled back and Tony felt the god caress him, a hand sliding softly along one cheek. Tony let out a whimper, trying to hold still as deft fingers lightly trailed along his hip. He felt Loki press up against him and shuddered as Loki kissed his shoulder. “So eager. You can’t even let your alpha undress, can you?”

Tony almost sobbed. “Please.”

“Very well.”

The clothing between them vanished in a second, leaving that sensation of heavy air and then nothing. A bare arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him hard against Loki’s naked body. He could feel Loki’s erection pressed against the cleft of his ass, where slick was already making a mess of things. Tony wasn’t aware of his own harsh breathing, everything was so intense. They hadn’t moved, they weren’t moving. Loki was just holding him there, bodies pressed tight, his cock nudging at his entrance.

“Alpha,” Tony begged, his voice a high whine that in any other circumstances would have embarrassed him. 

Loki kissed his shoulder. “Yes?”

Tony dug his fingers into the bed. “Please.”

Loki’s hold on his weakened slightly, giving Tony enough room to drop his head to his arms, keep his ass up in the air. He felt fingers gently comb through his hair, causing him to rock his hips back. The same hand rested on his neck, squeezing lightly. “You are so beautiful.”

A boiling heat rolled through Tony, causing him to gasp and rock back slightly. He whined again.

“Yes,” Loki whispered against his ear. Then two hands were running down his back as Loki pulled back, feeling like a long hard drag of a lazy massage. Tony felt his body fully relax, like something about it pulled every last thought of resistance from him and left only pure submission. He felt like purring as he felt one hand rest on his hip as a thickness prodded his entrance. Tony grabbed the blanketed harder in anticipation.

Loki started slow, slow enough that Tony started letting out a near growl. He didn’t move, he’d learned long ago not to move unless an alpha wanted it, but he couldn’t help the aggressive sound. There was a chuckle behind him, one that almost brought up annoyance. Tony wiggled slightly and opened his mouth to complain, but only a growl came out. While he was clear-headed excluding instinctive reactions, his heat had fully settled in, causing his body response in only certain ways according to Loki’a cues.

“Was there something you needed?” Loki asked, his erection still inching into Tony, who was wetter than he had ever been in his entire life.

He tried to move his body, but it was overheated and heavy and alpha like him there. Tony felt Loki inch in a bit more, pleasure shooting through him, too much and too fast despite how slow Loki was moving. Tony whined, finally breaking from the strange growl that he had be emitting. Tony let out a sobbing sound, one desperate but not really distressed. His hips rotated slowly, in a tiny circle, before he forced himself still. Tony couldn’t help himself, he started to growl again, showing his displeasure, despite the pleasure Loki’s slow but continuous penetration of him was sending through his nerves.

“Oh?” Loki asked, sounding surprised and pushing in swiftly for just a second, causing Tony to let out a yelp. But it still wasn’t fully and still not fast enough. “Did you need something? What happened to Tony Stark, who always gets what he wants?”

Tony pressed his face into the bed. His hit was hitting him faster, faster than usual. What built up in three days had already filled his entire being. He wanted to whine and cry, wait for his alpha to take care of him. His skin went from overheated to sizzling in barely ten minutes. The moment Loki had entered him he had spiked. How Loki was retaining control when even all Tony could smell was the heavy, sweet and spicy scent of an omega in heat was beyond him. But Loki was right. Tony got what he wanted. He’d always fashioned his heat to his own liking, why not with a mate.

He growled again. “Fuck me.”

“Hmm?” Loki sounded smug, the bastard knew what he had been doing the whole time.

“No, wait,” Tony said, lifting himself up, gasping softly when it caused Loki’s cock to leave him.

Loki remained silent, a small smile on his face as Tony grabbed him and began pushing him until he was sitting with his back against the headboard. Tony stared at him a moment. Loki looked decadent. Relaxed, legs slightly spread and cock laying heavy against his stomach. Asgardians definitely had a standard for a warrior’s body. As for Loki himself, he was watching Tony with utter adoration, not even trying to pose.

Grinning, Tony practically climbed onto Loki, straddling his lap and letting out a small whimper when their cocks touched. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders, humming happily when Loki’s arm slipping around him as well. Tony thrust his hips forward, enjoying when Loki gasped. Hands clutched at his sides as he did it again. Kisses touched his shoulder, peppering it’s way along, before a sharp nip tugged at his right ear lobe. Tony whined, nodding. 

Yes, he was such a good boy.

Being in so much control, Tony felt the heat fully taking over with no return, like it never had before because this deep into the heat next to a compatible alpha should have made him accept any touch available and whine for more. Loki must have given him full control. Tony didn’t know what that meant nor the logistics of it, but it was enough. He started rocking against Loki at a steady speed, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other. But it wasn’t enough. Oh, nothing would be enough with Loki, Tony was fully aware in any state. But this just wasn’t what he needed.

Whimpering, he buried his face in Loki’s neck and lifted himself up, grabbing his alpha’s cock and lining it up. Hands landed on his hip, not to control but for support. Tony felt the tip enter, slick already heavy enough to trickle down his thigh. He pulled his head back, meeting desperate loving eyes. “When did you get this perfect, Loki? Huh? Oh you’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you? Been my good boy?”

For a second Loki looked like he wanted to get angry and say something against Ton’y claim, but then he looked at Tony s face and smiled. “Now, who can say that yet? I’m still waiting for my omega to give me the fuck of my life, and you’re hovering there talking petty jealousies. Besides, I’ve never been good.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed and his temperature rose. “Getting mouthy, alpha?”

“Only if it works, omega.” Loki looked way too smug, so Tony grabbed his shoulders and fully sat down. Loki’s eyes closed tight, voice suddenly tight, “Shit, fuck, shit baby…”

“Such language,” Tony said in a strangled voice. He rolled his hips, ignoring Loki’s groan. After a few circles of his hips, he hummed, a roll of satisfaction flowing through him. He kissed Loki softly in thanks. “That is such a good boy.”

Loki shifted below him, cause his erection to shift as well. Loki gasped, biting his lower lip. “Tony? Omega, please, I don’t know what you want. Just take what you want.”

Tony tilted forward, pulling Loki into a deep kiss, one that lasted longer than intended. He had found a rhythm, one that shot shocks up his spine. He pulled back, gasping. Tony kept his gentle hip roll continuing, cupping Loki’s face. Loki’s eyes were so dark Tony had difficulty seeing the true color. The hands at his hips were holding him as tight as they could without keeping Tony from free movement. Tony’s mind had been stuck between instinct and what he’d been told to do his whole life. He never knew a true heat meant he could take control like this too. 

Not knowing how to say it out loud, Tony just started doing what he wanted Loki to do originally. His hips pick up speed, moving faster than his age should allow. He’s growling, harsh and aggressive like he can only do when in the suit after blasting the last enemy away. His growl is covered by Loki’s deep kiss. Loki’s is randomly whimpering, like he’s feeling too much, a sound that is almost omega-like in quality. Tony moves his hands to Loki’s shoulders for something to hold onto as he leans back to see what his alpha’s face look like as he makes those noises.

Loki’s face it flushed, eyes dilated. He’s just staring at Tony, like he’s can’t stand to miss a moment. The hands at Tony’s hips are trembling because they just want to take over and own, but are too damn curious. And that’s the thing. Tony never had an alpha like Loki, who let him get what he wanted. Loki had watched Midgard enough to see plenty of omega behavior. Tony just might be a kink at this point.

Tony was okay with that. “Oh I’m gonna take care of any fucking you need, alpha. You just make sure I have a good time.”

It was petty, but the heat alone demanded it. That’s what it did, it screamed for attention. Alphas always heard the call. Tony never let it allow him to demand outward for himself.

If you had asked Tony a few days ago if his hips could move the way they were now, he would have laughed. Because now, given free rein, Tony was practically dancing to a harsh rhythm, so harsh even he could barely breathe. He was clutching onto Loki like the god would run away when it was just getting so good. But, no, instead Loki had his arm around him and breath panting into his ear as Tony rode him like a stallion that refused to be tamed.

“T-tony,” Loki whimpered, kissing just below his ear and just so close to his bonding gland. “Let me come. I gotta. Please, I need to knot you, I gotta--”

“Shh,” Tony let out, reaching up to grab Loki’s chin.

He dropped his hips down, grinding as he felt Loki’s knot grow. Loki made a shocked sound, eyes wide as Tony leaned down to kiss him. Tony kept grinding, making sure to not press hard enough for Loki’s knot to fully enter him. He had to tease him at least a little. He met Loki’s eyes, still keeping his head still, and asked, “Gonna mate me, alpha? Gonna breed me up good, huh? Gonna mark me?”

Loki was the one growling now, nails digging into Tony’s hips in an attempt to just not take. Tony rolled his hips, Loki’s hold turning the movement more into a slow roll than anything, allowing Loki’s knot to catch on his slick wet rim every time. 

Tony leaned down and kissed him. “Such a good boy.”

Loki let out a sound that was more growl than moan.

“Wanna make me all yours?” Tony asked. 

“Please,” Loki gasped.

Tony kissed him again, then began moving faster against Loki’s hardness. He tilted his head, showing his neck and lowering his eyes. Loki made a desperate sound that cause Tony to look up through his eyelashes. “Please, alpha.”

He let out a harsh gasp that quickly turned into a shocked moan as Loki rolled them, practically slamming his back onto the bed. Loki didn’t give Tony a moment to adjust, his thrust came hard and fast. Tony found himself crying out, reaching up to grab the bars of the headboard just to keep himself from simply sliding up and hitting his head. Loki had his face pressed into the curve of Tony’s neck, lips touching his bonding gland as his hot pants made the nerves just under the skin flare up.

Tony couldn’t even believe the noises leaving him now, they were a pitch that he didn’t think was possible. The pleasure shooting through his body was nearly painful. Tony sobbed when he felt Loki’s knot start to fully press against his entrance. Loki had his hips pinned, not letting him thrust back, otherwise they’d have been knotted by now. No, Loki was tormenting him on purpose.

“Fuck, Loki, alpha, fuck, please-” Tony begged, tilting his head back, allowing his full neck to be bared to Loki. He gripped the headboard hard enough to hear a creak. Tears started falling down his cheeks. It felt so good, but he couldn’t handle it. He needed more. “Please.”

“I will make you mine today, Anthony Stark,” Loki whispered against his skin, the asshole sounding calm.

“Shut up and do it, damn it!” Tony snapped. He immediately let out a sharp cry as Loki’s knot fully pressed in, stretching him to near impossible. Immediately after he felt a sharp sting on his neck, followed by a flood of euphoria. It was like explosions and acid and whiskey and weed and industrial tools and Loki all rolled into one, but not dangerous for him at all. Just oh so stupidly happy. He’s floating and humming and rocking his hips down, feeling Loki come inside him.

Best. Day. Ever.

“Someone is blissed out,” Loki said, kissing along his jaw. Tony just smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki. Loki chuckled. “I’m going to smell like you forever now, aren’t I? Metal, grease, and honey.”

“If I have to wear your teeth imprints, then you get to smell of awesome. And at least you don’t smell like petunias, poor Thor,” Tony said with a little sigh.

“Rest,” Loki ordered, kissing him on the lips. “For I will be taking you again in a couple hours, perhaps against the wall.”

A shiver ran through Tony, one that was definitely on the delighted side.

“And after your heat we can mock my brother like a proper couple.”

*

“You’ve killed Steve,” Clint told them when they emerged a week later, covered in love bites and mated scents. 

“Oh, really?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t take it anymore, stood up two days ago and announced he was going to Central Park. And if he didn’t come back then it meant he joined a monastery,” Clint explained with a shrug. “Natasha went looking for him this morning, but I haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Maybe he’s getting laid,” Tony said, throwing himself onto the couch and yanking the remote out of Clint’s hold. He flipped through channels, How It’s Made (also a good post-heat Tony show) being his destination, before Clint made a surprised sound.

“Stop!”

“Why?” Tony whined.

“Tony,” Loki said, softly, making it clear the alpha wanted to see what was on the news channel Clint was adamant on. 

And when Tony looked at the television? He saw why. A news crew were hovering around a semi-tall building near Central Park, filming a muscular and yet lean black man argue with what was clearly a pouting Steve Rogers curled up on the roof like the total dork he was. Tony leaned forward and turned up the volume.

The new reporter was no longer explaining the situation, not that any explanation could, well, explain what was happening. The camera instead was bouncing between the black man and the sad sight of Captain America hold his knees. The black man threw up his hands. “It was a great kiss, Steve! A wonderful kiss! I just thought we should have had a date first! I didn’t realize that would be an issue.”

“But I thought--” Steve cut himself off and turned away. If the frustration on the black man’s face was any indication, this conversation was merely a repeat of the last few hours, if not all day. Tony, and everyone who had been in contact with Steve from Tony to Fury to Buck Barnes, knew exactly how he felt.

Tony groaned and stood. “Okay, who wants to come explain the ridiculousness that is Steve Rogers to this...who is he?”

“Sam,” Natasha answered, entering the room. “Steve freaked when he saw me a block away, that’s how he ended up on the roof. They had spent the last few days together, post Steve’s escape. Around eleven this morning, Steve finally decided a post jogging kiss was the way to go. It was, as we can all imagine, very sweaty. Figured embarrassing him even more at this point in front of his future omega? Not a good idea.”

“He really is a special ancient snowflake, isn’t he?” Tony asked, fondly.

“Go save the day all you want, I’m staying here,” Clint said with a grin. “This is the best show ever. The camera man is fantastic, he likes the dramatic face angles.”

Tony groaned. “Loki, let's go.”

“Life with you is going to be very interesting,” Loki said reaching out and grabbing Tony’s wrist. The smokey pressure feeling from before came back and when Tony blinked they were standing in the alley behind the building Steve Rogers was having his emotional breakdown on. “How do you want to deal with this?”

“Like this is high school,” Tony said with a shrug.

“I’m not sure I know what that is,” Loki admitted.

Tony waved him off and stormed his way around the building. He immediately pushed the black guy - Sam? - to the side and glared up at Steve. Captain America looked even redder upon the sight of him. “Where have you been? Huh? The kid has been worried sick! How could you just disappear on Jarvis like this, huh?”

“What?” Sam screeched, immediately jumping to conclusions as most sane people would.

“He said you were supposed to watch a movie with him last night!” Tony yelled, deciding to fully go with it. “You told me you were working, but I had to find out from that piss ant neighbor boy that you were broadcasting yourself on television! Television for some omega tramp?!”

“Excuse me, man, I did not know!” Sam interjected, taking a step back with his hands up as though Tony was in his full Iron Man get up. “He didn’t smell mated, you guys don’t, I mean.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked snidely. “Then what is this?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loki cover his mouth to hide his laughter as Tony jerked his collar down to show off Loki’s mating bite on his bonding gland. Tony knew Loki was perfect for him, since most alphas would have not taken Tony claiming the bite was form another alpha lightly. Loki was giddy to be part of a joke.

“That is not mine!” Steve suddenly yelled in an uproar, jumping off the roof in typical superhero dramatic fashion and raising himself to his full height. He looked furious, chest heaving in all his alpha, all-American glory. Sam looked a little dazed. “I can’t believe Loki is letting you run around saying this stuff. And showing off his bite? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Tony rocked back on his heels, looking pointedly at the two of them. “Loki and I have one thing in common which makes us better than the both of you: we lay it all out there. He knows exactly what I’m feeling, whether it’s how much I want to see him on a motorcycle or how no, I will not be changing my suits colors to green and gold. Stop planting that in my head.”

“Pity,” Loki said with a clear pout as he appeared at Tony side. “It was worth a shot.”

“See,” Tony said, once again looking at the two idiots pointedly. “It was worth a shot.”

“We heard you both the first time,” Steve said.

“Did you though?” Tony asked.

“I don’t think they fully comprehended what you were saying, love,” Loki said, tone indicating he didn’t actually care. He was clearly just along for the ride, and to possibly be put on television in a good way, if his little grins at the camera man were any indication.

“I don’t think so either,” Tony said, using this as his turn to pout. “Steve, did you guys really listen--”

“We heard you!” they both snapped at once.

“You have to deal with this every day?” Sam asked, gesturing at Tony. He wasn’t so much indicating Loki. No, he was specifically indicating Tony Stark. Which made Tony wondering what exactly Steve said about him during his bitchfests otherwise known as ‘jogging.’

Steve nodded sadly, like an overgrown puppy dog who just got his bone taken away by the cat. “I can’t even eat breakfast in peace. I haven’t finished a plate of eggs and bacon in months.”

“Aw, man, really?” Sam asked, totally falling for it.

“Tony and Clint eat all my bacon,” Steve said.

“You abandon it! You turn your back to it and abandon it!” Tony interjected in protest, only to be pulled back by his shirt by Loki. Betrayal so soon.

Sam’s eyes widened, going big and brown and watery like he just needed to cry for Steve. It was like watching an anime and proved this guy was probably perfect for their timeless wonder. Steve needed to be appreciated like the delicate virginal flower he was and Sam did seem up to the task. “Want to get some dinner?”

“I don’t have my wallet,” Steve admitted.

“You don’t have to pay at my house,” Sam told him, kicking the flirting up into immediate high gear. Steve turned red and tried digging the tip of his shoe into the ground like a nervous kid. “Unless you can come up with something.”

“Oh, gross, go away,” Tony ordered. When the two continued to stand there smiling at each other, Tony began backing away. It was the start of a beautiful relationship, but a sappy one that he never wanted to be reminded existed. He made it to Loki’s side and after a lingering kiss, demanded to be taken home. The living room reemerged around them, Clint waving for them to stay quiet as he kept his eyes glued on the television.

“I think they’re going to hold hands,” Clint whispered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. “This is just so sweet.”

“Really, Clint?” Tony asked.

“Hey, if I want crazy and diabolical I’ll watch you guys. I’ve got Bruce and Thor for goofy passion, Natasha for solo perfection, and all that has been missing is Steve. He’s been stuck in a loop for months with this guy. Finally, the sweet romance with a slow-burn pace is hitting it’s next chapter.” Clint had a soft smile on his face, like his world was finally becoming complete.

“So, when I ask you if you’ve got any relationship plans in the future and you say you have something going on, is this what you meant?” Tony asked with a slight squeak in his voice.

“And?” Clint replied, turning to look at him.

“What does that even mean?” Tony demanded.

Clint shrugged. “Makes me happy, makes the pack feel happy. I’m here every step of the way with every single one of you. I’m not actually in your bed, I just...like being in the orbit.”

“That explains nothing--” Tony began.

“Tony,” Loki interrupted. “I see no harm in letting the little bird continue to build his nest around us all. It does allow for a stronger foundation, all the connection one may find. Besides, sometimes you do have to indulge the betas.”

“Exactly!” Clint said brightly, before turning back to the television. He threw up his hands. “They’re gone! Damn it! I forgot to tape it.”

Tony mumbled something about bars at the vent entrances, before the sensation of Loki’s thumb rubbing at his bonding gland distracted him. His body relaxed, and he let Loki guide him out of the room. They stopped further down the hall when Loki pressed him up against the wall, pressing one thigh between Tony’s legs. Tony hummed, baring his neck for Loki to nuzzle.

“Look at you two,” Bruce commented sweetly as he and Thor walked past. “I’ve never seen you so content.”

Tony snorted and met Loki’s eyes. “Because I haven’t been.”

**Author's Note:**

> *LOKI'S AGE: Okay, so MCU stated/heavily implies that Loki was born around 900-ish AD (see beginning of the first Thor movie). It's also heavily implied that their people live to be around 5,000 and it's not stated that's different for Jutun (especially with Laufey and Odin acting like those idiot kids who grew up together, fought in the sandbox, stole each other's dates in high school, kidnaps one of their kids, etc). Which means Loki was around 17ish in Midgard years when he shows up in The Avengers. 
> 
> (so sad, worst coming of age experience ever! - wait, no, that would be movie The Wildling)


End file.
